Maquis ship: The Fiore
by ChaosDragonKing
Summary: What would happen if the crew of Voyager met the rowdy bunch of Fairy Tail? Well I guess you are going to have to read to find out.


**Hola! Hope you like the story~**

~Fairy Tail~

"Natsu! Get those engines back online!" Makarov yelled to his lieutenant.

"I'm trying to captain." Natsu was rushing around his station, attempting to get the weapons back online.

"Mira!" The captain yelled, "See what you can do about getting some help!"

Mira looked at him, "I have tried to send a distress call but there isn't any ships in the Delta Quadrant." Mira said.

"Aww Shit! God damn it!" He slammed his fist against the arm rest of his chair.

Gray rushed in, "Gramps I recommend we evacuate! The worp core is going to explode." He screamed.

"What! Is there anything you can do to stop it!?"

"I've tried to use my ice magic but it keeps melting!" Gray waved his hands.

Mira rushed over, "I've got something on the long range scanners." She said happily.

Mokarov jumped up, "Are you sure? Send a video transmission!" He jumped up on his seat.

~With Voyager~

"Captain we have an incoming transmission." Kim said.

"On screen." Captain Janeway said as she stood up.

A static image appeared on the screen. The image was heavily distorted and you could easily tell that there was fire in the background along with sparks flying and a damaged bridge of some sort. The person that the Captain was talking to was a very shirt bald man who had a wise look in his eye, "Hello!" The man said, "I'm Makarov Dryer, Captain of the Maquis ship, The Fiore. We are in need of help, our worp core is about to explode, would you be willing to transport us aboard?"

Everyone in that room looked at him with questioning eyes, "What do you mean?" Captain Janeway asked. She was weary of the sudden ask for help.

"Our ship has taken heavy damage from on of our rival ship crews. Our worp was damaged in the process and we need help."

Janeway looked at the man with suprise written all over her face," We will transport you as soon as you are ready."

Makarov nodded, "Jet!" He yelled.

"Yea master?" A lean man showed up in the distorted image.

"I need you to go and tell the crew that we will be transporting to Voyager." Jet nodded and took of running at incredible speeds., "By the way, " The old man said, "Who are you ma'am?"

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star-ship the USS Voyager." She smiles.

"Nice to met you." Jet showed up later nodding to the captain, "It seems we are ready to go." He says to Janeway.

"Harry beam their crew to sickbay, all the survivors." She adds gravely.

"Aye captain." He presses a few buttons on control counsel, "The survivors have beamed to sickbay."

"Thank you, Tuvok and Chakotay come with me." Both men left their stations and followed the captain down to sickbay.

They stopped in front of sickbay, "Well lets go met our guests." Chakotay said as he walked forward.

As they entered they were greeted by a sight to behold, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE ASH BRAIN! GIVE MY BOXERS BACK DAMN IT!" A raven haired man yelled as he chased a pink haired man stark naked.

"Then MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP STRIPPING AND LEAVING THEM EVERYWHERE!" The pink haired man yelled as he stood in top of one of the bunks.

"What is going on in here?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm...not sure" Janeway said. She stood and looked at what was going on in sickbay.

Just then a red-headed cling-on popped up, "Natsu! Gray! ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!" She yelled.

"No ma'am!" They yelled in perfect unison. The pink haired guy gave the raven back his boxers and went over to a busty blond haired girl, who was cradling a blue furred fuzzball.

Captain Janeway stepped forward, "Hello, I'm the captain of this ship." She said.

"Nice to met you in person Ma'am." The small captain said as he hopped on to one of the beds after walking though the mess, "I'm sorry if my children caused a mess," he said as he glared over at the two that were fighting earlier, "Thank you for helping us."

Everyone stood up and bowed to the captain and then said "Thank you." and got back up. To say the least Janeway was shocked. But the respect didn't last very long as the roudy bunch of people returned to whatever it was that they were doing. Some were chatting, drinking, laughing. But over all the mood was warm and inviting

"It's nice to meet you all, you are aboard my ship now though so you will be following my orders." The captain said with a certain look in her eyes.

"Well Hello there miss! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" The pink haired man said as he stepped forward to shake the captains hand, "I'm the head navigator of sorts." The pink head said. He wore a closed chested vest that was frayed at the edges with on sleeve, he also was wearing baggy white pants with sandals. Most shocking was the white scaly looking scarf that he had wrapped around his neck.

The captain hesitantly took his hand and shook it. Next up war a boy who looked as if he was once apart of the Bourg. he had a long piece of machinery that ran from his ear to the tip of his chin along with a long piece of that ran the length of his right arm. He also has other bits and pieces of the mechanic engineering all over his body tat were left over from taking care of the majority. The raven haired boy looked up and waved to the captain, "Hey The names Gray Fullbuster! I would be the chief Engineer on our now destroyed ship." He grinned. Half of the crew laughed or looked at the man and shook their heads with big smiles on their faces.

"Gray I recon you play nice." The red head said. "By the way I am Erza Scarlet I was the head of security but that no longer seems to matter." She said sternly.

A little girl came out of the crowd that was starting to get loud with laughter and talking. The girl had long blue hair that was tied into two pigtail and a white cat that was following her. She went over to Erza and hid behind her as she shuddered out who she was." H-hello I'm W-Wen-Wendy M-Marvel, n-nice to m-meet you all." She poked her head out from behind the cling-on, "I w-was the head d-d-doctor on our sh-ship."

"It's nice to meet you all." Chakotay said to the girl. Wendy in return smiled brightly,"Thank you Commander-san." She beamed.

"My name is Chakotay" he said with kind eyes. She noded. And so they began to task some more. Completely forgetting that there was a ship that was supposed to be being monitored.

"Capitain Janeway to the brigde." Harry Kim said over themail intercom.

"Well we have to go but if any of you would like to come you may." The captain said.

The hands of the people that first introduced themselves shot up and followed the capitain out, we'll with some others that is. A blond girl followed along with the red headed cling-on. As theyou walked Natsu had his arm slung over the shoulders of the blog girl as they walked and talked. Gray and Wendy were chatting about ice cream and the best flavor there was.

As they entered Harry Kim rose and said" Captain on the bridge."as he want up to his own station then asked, "Captain who are they?"

"They are some of the people aboard the Firoe." She answered.

"Ah okay." He said.

Turnino to the crew the Captain said,"You may shadow someone a aboard the ship but if there is any funny business I will not hesitate to place each and everyone if you in the brige."

 **So?! What so you think? Can I get some answers please.**


End file.
